This invention relates to door look assemblies and more particularly to a module comprising a housing which encloses a shiftable bar which housing is shaped to define a recess for receiving and covering the shackle of a padlock when the shackle interlocks with the shiftable bar.
The protective device is formed of steel to prevent access to the shackle of the padlock for severing purposes.